Demasiado tarde
by Beky Ishtar
Summary: "Okita suspira, cierra los ojos lentamente y se recuesta de nuevo en el futon, pasando los brazos detrás de la cabeza. No cree que esta noche pueda dormir, y sabe bien que la culpa es de aquel samurai zurdo y de hermosos ojos azules, que ha revolucionado su vida por completo sin tan siquiera él saberlo. Y ya es demasiado tarde para impedirlo."


**Disclaimer:** Hakuouki no me pertenece, si lo hiciera, a parte de no aparecer ninguna tipa tonta lloriqueando y jodiendo, Okita no pararía de acosar a Saito e Ibuki no sería tan inútil como lo pintan en el anime...malditos ¬¬

**Advertencias:** Basado en Hakuouki Reimeiroku y "spoiler" de los capítulos...eh...creo que 4 y 7. Y como siempre ortografía...puta ¬¬

* * *

Patea la pared varias veces seguidas, como si quisiera derrumbarla o abrirle una pequeña grieta. Pero obviamente nada de eso ocurre.

Chasqua la lengua mosqueado, y apunto esta de desenvainar la _katana_ y cortar en mil pedazos todas las malditas paredes de su habitación. En cambio, golpea de nuevo la pared, esta vez con el puño, dejándolo contra esta unos segundos, con los dientes apretados.

Todo aquello es tan ilógico. No entiende su reacción y le enfurece de sobremanera comportarse como un adolescente inmaduro que se deja llevar por sus impulsos. Ese no es él. ¡Por favor! él es Okita Souji, honorable miembro del _Roshigumi,_ respetado por todos y admirado por muchos otros.

Frustrado, se deja caer sobre el _futon_, para después servirse un poco de sake.

Sostiene el pequeño cuenco entre sus dedos, y jura que como siga apretándolo de aquella manera terminará en mil pedazos. Pero no le importa, porque lo único que le ronda por la cabeza es aquel _maldito_ y reservado samurai de ojos azules.

Muerde su labio inferior con fuerza.

Desde que comenzaron con aquella _situación_ nunca había habido problema alguno. Él "incitaba" a Saito a pasar la noche en _su _habitación y el japonés no ponía ningún tipo de pega. Solo le echaba una mirada de _desaprobación_, a la Okita respondía con una de sus arrogantes sonrísas y después lo demás era _historia._

Bebe el último sorbo de sake y clava su mirada en la pared en frente suya. Al otro lado esta la habitación de Saito. Gruñe de mala manera, apartando la mirada de inmediato.

No le entiende, ni siquiera tendría que hacer por entenderle, porque Okita solo quiere llevárselo a la cama y todo lo demás no le importa lo más mínimo. Pero Saito no parece opinar igual que él, y sus últimas acciones le están pasando factura, y hace más de dos semanas que el japonés no pisa su habitación.

De nuevo chasca la lengua.

Desde que mató a Tonouchi por conspirar contra Kondou, Saito ha estado muy frío con él, más de lo normal, y después con el "incidente" de Osaka la cosa había empeorado, ni siquiera le miró en todo el trayecto hasta llegar a Kioto y mucho menos le dirigió la palabra.

Sus manos se convierten en puños, y las palabras de Saito se repiten una y otra vez en su cabeza, haciéndolo enfurecer cada vez más. Como si de un molesto eco se tratase.

_No quiero tener nada que ver con alguien que mata por diversión._

Y como si esas palabras fueran un hechizo, Okita se incorpora de golpe y estampa el vaso de sake contra la pared.

Posiblemente lo que más le incordia no es la actitud del japonés para con él- eso puede _arreglarlo_- si no como se está comportando él mismo. Porque el que Saito le desprecie de esa forma solo debería molestarle por no tener sexo con él en varios meses.

Pero sabe que no es por eso.

Más que molestarle le _duele,_ y que se sienta de ese modo por el comportamiento de una persona en particular se hace replantearse que está mal con él y que ha sido del insensible y altanero Souji, aquel que jugaba con los sentimientos de las personas sin parpadear y no se dejaba influenciar por nadie.

Intenta esbozar una de sus despreocupadas y arrogantes sonrisas, como si todo aquel asunto le diera igual, pero su rostro se mantiene sin expresión y es entonces cuando se da cuenta que sigue siendo un crío inmaduro que no ha hecho más que mentirse a si mismo para salvar el orgullo.

Pero todo ese orgullo se perdió cuando Saito se cruzó en su camino y Okita se encaprichó de él, como un maldito adolescente _enamorado_ con las hormonas revolucionadas.

Suspira, cierra los ojos lentamente y se recuesta de nuevo en el _futon, _pasando los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

No cree que esta noche pueda dormir, y sabe bien que la culpa es de _aquel_ samurai zurdo y de hermosos ojos azules, que ha _revolucionado_ su vida por completo sin tan siquiera él saberlo.

Y ya es demasiado tarde para impedirlo.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Aaah~, ¿no es genial esta pareja? Lástima que a poca gente le guste...pero bueno, es la maldición de las parejas "impopulares" que me perseguirá durante el resto de mis días :s . En fin, ví la tercera temporada de Hakuouki en verano y definitivamente fue el empujuncito que necesitaba para escribir sobre Okita y Saito. Ame cuando se conocieron por primera vez~ fue tan genial :D El fic surgió justo después del capítulo 7 (creo que era el 7), me imaginé a la perfección a Saito decir "_No quiero tener nada que ver con alguien que mata por diversión"_ y a Okita sonreir con soberbia, fingiendo que le importaba una mierda lo que este le dijera. Aaaaah~ simplemente genial XDD

Bueno, me despido y ya sabeis, muchas gracias por leer, si os ha gustado dejar un review, y cualquier crítica constructiva me vendría muy bien ^^

Venga, hasta luego :P


End file.
